Trevor Morgan
|apps =55 (24) |pos =Forward |dob =30 September 1956 |birthplace=Forest Gate, London |height =6 ft 1 in |datejoined=19 September 1985 |joinedfrom=Exeter City |dateleft =23 January 1987 |leftto =Bristol City |clubs =Walthamstow Avenue Leytonstone/Ilford AFC Bournemouth Mansfield Town AFC Bournemouth Bristol City Exeter City St George–Budapest Bristol Rovers Bristol City Bolton Wanderers Shelbourne Colchester United Happy Valley Exeter City South China Birmingham City Exeter City |managed =Birmingham City (caretaker) Sorrento Sengkang Marine Sarawak FA Sengkang Punggol Sorrento East Bengal }} Trevor Morgan is a former forward whose career in football has taken him all over the world as both a player and a manager. He joined Rovers for a fee of £15,000 in September 1985 and scored an impressive 24 goals in 55 league games over the next 16 months, before crossing the city to begin a second spell with Bristol City in January 1987. During his playing days he represented clubs in England, Australia, the Republic of Ireland and Hong Kong, while his managerial career took him to Australia, Malaysia, Singapore and India. Although born in England, Trevor became an Australian citizen while managing Sorrento in Perth, Western Australia. Playing career By a strange coincidence Trevor's first two clubs, Walthamstow Avenue and Leytonstone/Ilford would later merge with each other to become Redbridge Forest, eventually merging again with Dagenham to become Dagenham & Redbridge. His breakthrough into the professional game however came in September 1980 when he signed for AFC Bournemouth. He began and ended the following season with The Cherries, split by a 126-day stay with Mansfield Town, before joining Bristol City in March 1984 for just 273 days. He spent almost a year with Exeter City between November 1984 and September 1985, during which time he was loaned out to St George–Budapest, who despite their name were based in Sydney, Australia and are now known as St George Saints. After playing for Rovers for just over a year he returned to Bristol City, this time for five months, before moving north for a two-year stint with Bolton Wanderers, and then a seven-month stay at Colchester United. In May 1990 he made the second foreign move of his career, joining Hong Kongese side Happy Valley for six months. It was after returning to England for a second spell with Exeter City that he made the move into coaching, taking on a player-coach role at the club. He was player-assistant manager to former Rovers manager Terry Cooper at Birmingham City between March 1993 and March 1994, spending a single game as caretaker boss of The Blues before following Cooper to Exeter City, again as his assistant. He ended his playing career in his third spell with Exeter. Career stats :N.B. only Bristol Rovers appearances are included here. (Source: Pirates in Profile) Managerial career Trevor has managed six clubs in five different countries on three different continents. His first taste of the managerial hot seat came as joint caretaker boss of Birmingham City, where he shared the duties with a future Bristol Rovers joint caretaker and assistant, Kevan Broadhurst. Up to this point he had been assistant to former Rovers player and manager Terry Cooper, and after his sole game as a manager in England he followed Cooper to Exeter City to again take up his place as Cooper's assistant. Managerial stats :Last updated 26 November 2011 (Sources: Wikipedia, Sorrento FC) Category:Players Category:Forwards Category:30 September Category:Players born in 1956 Category:Players who joined in 1985 Category:Dagenham & Redbridge Category:AFC Bournemouth Category:Mansfield Town Category:Bristol City Category:Exeter City Category:St George Saints Category:Bolton Wanderers Category:Shelbourne Category:Colchester United Category:Happy Valley Category:South China Category:Birmingham City Category:Sorrento Category:Sarawak FA Category:Singkang Punggol Category:East Bengal